Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth OST
Valkyrie Profile OST est sorti le 16 Février 2000. Six ans, '''Valkyrie Profile Lenneth OST '''est sorti le 1er Mars 2006 après la réédition du premier opus sur PSP qui a été renommé en Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth. A part la couverture, l'OST est identique à la version de 2000. Pistes Disque 1 *01 - Epic Tale of a Holy Death *02 - Take a Flight *03 - To a World Becoming Impure *04 - Valhalla *05 - Requiem of a Predicament *06 - Night to the Twilight of Everything *07 - Prosperity's Compensation and Then Introduction *08 - Between the Water, Wind, and Light *09 - On the Road to Prosperity and Glory *10 - Time When a Man is no Longer a Man *11 - Before Long, Call on the Yin and Yang *12 - Emotional Upset *13 - Turn Over a New Leaf *14 - The 'Unfinished Battle With God' Syndrome *15 - The Key to Lauded Victories *16 - Sky Gate *17 - False Self-Knowledge *18 - At the Bottom of Hell is Distortion *19 - Confidence in the Domination *20 - Artifact *21 - Condemned Thoughts *22 - Fantasy Left From Ancient Eternity *23 - Grieving ~ Eternal Hydrogen *24 - By All Means, Drama With Bad Taste *25 - Spray *26 - Until You See the Gathering Darkness in the Nightmare *27 - Hopeless Resolution *28 - Outline of the Demon Descent Chain *29 - Oblivious to Joy *30 - That Guy's Name is Fear *31 - Constructor, Shine *32 - Originating From Chaos *33 - An Illusion of the Brainstem *34 - Hard Chain Reaction Disque 2 *01 - One Line of Dark, One Line of Light *02 - Hurried Decay of the Life Force *03 - And Then to the End of the Spiral *04 - Rise Above the World *05 - Massacre Speech Eternal Machine *06 - Dropping to the Negative Not by Choicethumb|Valkyrie Profile Original OST *07 - Circulate on a Windup Doll *08 - False Reflection in the Eye *09 - An Inscription on a Tombstone *10 - Spirit Awakening to Eternity *11 - Unstable Equilibrium *12 - Chronic Trembling Category *13 - At the Faces Evil, at the Rear, a Saint *14 - To the Last Drop of my Blood *15 - The Joke of Truth *16 - To the Other Side of the Earth *17 - A Heart Becoming Empty *18 - A Tense Atmosphere *19 - A Clash of Personalities *20 - Lily-of-the-Valley *21 - Tomorrow *22 - Crumbling Id *23 - Light Mist *24 - Behave Irrationally *25 - Fragments of the Heart *26 - The First Unison *27 - Systematic Enemy *28 - Dreamscar *29 - Break Down *30 - The Neverending Cycle of Reincarnation *31 - Turn Over a New Leaf (Rhythm Version) *32 - The True Nature of All *33 - Like Becoming Accustomed to Happiness *34 - Reality and Imagination's Coexistence *35 - Mission to the Deep Space *36 - Beast of Prey *37 - Shiver *38 - The Climax of the Tower *39 - The Incarnation of the Devil *40 - Mighty Blow *41 - Nostalgia Into Hope Catégorie:Musiques